


We work well together! (#blackcloverweek2020)

by AshenAura



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Scene Rewrite, One Shot, This was made for a Twitter event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenAura/pseuds/AshenAura
Summary: Magna and Luck are sent by Yami to deal with a group of bandits. However, Magna knows Luck isn't a cooperative guy, so he has a bad feeling about this mission. But to his surprise, it seems his comrade has changed on this part since he came back from that dungeon...This is a small one-shot about the mission Magna and Luck had to do after the Dungeon Arc, the one where the Black Bulls' powerful Special Assault duo was born...
Relationships: Magna Swing & Luck Voltia
Kudos: 15





	We work well together! (#blackcloverweek2020)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Black Clover Week event running on Twitter, so as to follow the theme for day 6: "We work well together". Hopefully you'll like it!

A dry and hot wind, typical of the end of an Indian summer, raised clouds of ochre dust. The parched earth was cracked; here and there, however, one could guess the furrows of what had once been a field. Alas, it was now unable to accommodate the slightest growth, let alone allow any cultivation.

The landscape of the Forsaken Realm always left a small pinch in Magna's heart. In addition to the low magical potential of its inhabitants, the poverty and misery of the land in which he had grown up was also due to its unpredictable climate, which could ruin an entire peasant family just by an unfortunate change in the weather.

Ironically, these changes were mostly due to intense waves of natural mana, which disrupted the surrounding environment. Magic was so unevenly distributed in this world...

The fire mage shook his head. Since when had he started to dwell on those damn negative thoughts? He had become a Magic Knight despite his peasant origins, and as such, he had the power to help those in need. Although he couldn't influence the climate, he could always be of service to the good people of Clover's kingdom, to make their daily life, if not better, at least less painful.

That was all that mattered. 

Despite the shades on his nose, Magna put his hand in a visor to prevent the sun from blinding him.

“According to the testimonies, the bandits’ den should be around here…”

With these words, he turned to his comrade and mission partner. Luck, a dreamy expression on his face, barely seemed to listen to him. However, Magna had confirmation that he had heard his warning when the blond boy nodded his head.

Magna had a circumspect pout. It was the second time since he had joined the brigade that he found himself on a mission with Luck. And the first time had more or less left him with a bitter taste. Despite his jovial and smiling face, Luck was on the verge of sociopathy: between his thirst for mortal combats and his propensity to always want to do everything by himself during said battles, he was quite hard to bear. Moreover, he was a free spirit, reluctant to obey orders nicely: it was not uncommon for him to slip away without warning just because he had spotted a powerful enemy to confront.

However, this time…

“Alright! Let’s work together and do our best for this mission, ok, Magna?”

There you go. He had already said that at the time for the two companions to set off, as soon as their captain, Yami Sukehiro, had entrusted them with the mission. And he had repeated it many times, looking as perky as if he had been asked to play an exciting game.

“… Are you sure you’re the real Luck? Because you’re not the cooperative one, generally…”

This, Magna had also repeated it many times since they had set off. 

Smiling as usual, Luck let out a little laugh.

“Haha! Well, I’ve kinda learnt it’s somewhat nice to work and fight together with others, you see~”

“Heh… This mission in the dungeon with Asta and Noe-Noe really changed you, huh?” Magna chuckled too, and shrugged. “Well, it’s not like I was gonna complain ‘bout it.”

With his habit of wanting to fraternize with those he considered his comrades regaining the upper hand, Magna reached out his clenched fist to Luck.

“As you said so well, let's do our best!”

Luck paused, and had it not been for that frozen smile on his lips, Magna would have thought he was genuinely surprised. Then the blond head put his hand on Magna's fist...

"OUCH!!! Did you just _electrocute_ me, you bastard?!"

Luck merely laughed out loud as an answer. Still shaken by the discharge that had just crossed his body from head to toe, the fire mage grabbed his wrist, ready to hit this little runt as soon as his fist would stop shaking...

Suddenly, Luck stopped laughing. His face changed to a more serious expression for a moment.

“What are y–”

“Shh.” The lightning mage put a finger on his lips to tell Magna to stay quiet. “I’ve sensed something…”

He half closed his eyelids, apparently very concentrated. Perplexed, Magna fell silent and waited, putting himself on alert. But apart from the wind whistling in his ears, he perceived nothing.

When Luck opened his eyes again, a thin grin, much more terrifying than the one he was wearing a minute earlier, appeared on his lips.

“There's a whole group of mages further to the northeast. They're hiding in those woods.”

He pointed at grove of trees, the only touch of vegetation in the desolate landscape. Dumbfounded, Magna gave his comrade an impressed look.

_He’s really got the knack when it comes to sensing magic… It’s the ideal asset for a mission where the effect of surprise can play in our favor..._

In spite of him, Magna felt a touch of jealousy. Just like him, Luck had modest origins, yet his skills at mana detection surpassed those of the nobles, according to Yami himself. And that was without counting his combat abilities...

_Tch. You won't leave me on the sidelines, Lightning Boy!_

“Great. We’re gonna snoop on ‘em and estimate how many they are before we strike on ‘em. Stay on the lookout, and let me know about what you can get about their position and numbers, got it?”

Magna was expecting this Luck to send him packing and decide to rush into battle without thinking, as he usually did. But to his amazement, the lightning mage nodded:

“Gotcha~!”

Leaving aside his surprise, Magna led them towards the grove.

_Hey... it's really not that bad to go on a mission with him when he's cooperative. And now, his assets are really going to be useful!_

With the utmost discretion, checking the presence of guards or other magicians very regularly, the two companions went into the woods, using the shadows to their advantage, and reducing the presence of their mana to the maximum. Magna was always a little worried that they would be spotted when Luck deployed his mana to feel the mana of the others, but either he was so good at it that he could do it without getting noticed, or the bandits they were dealing with were not very sharp.

And a hunch made Magna believe it was more likely the first option…

"Okay, I think I got them.", Luck announced after scouting again. "There are about twenty of them. Their mana isn't very powerful, but they have the advantage of numbers. I've spotted a clearing where most of them are gathered: if we can fight in that place and get the ones who went on the mop to come back there, we'll have a space clear enough to go all the way.”

“Good.”

Once again, Magna was very impressed by Luck's readiness to gather all this information, but also by his strategic sense. But it was to be expected, for someone who spends all his time fighting...

_And now that he's sharing it with his allies, we're unstoppable!_

Magna held back his excitement with great difficulty. Although more composed than Luck, if there was one thing he liked to do during missions, it was to beat the crap out of bandits.

"Let's go, then. We take those who’re here by surprise, and we coordinate to check out those who show up. Remember to warn me of their arrival if you manage to detect their mana, because I can't do that in the middle of combat..."

Luck smiled broadly, and the way he was stomping around, you could tell he couldn't wait to get into the fray. Nevertheless, he did not forget to answer Magna:

"Okiedokie~"

With these words, the two companions went to the place indicated by Luck. The lieu in question was indeed clear: here and there, tents were making resting places for the bandits. The latter, dressed in hoods or large hooded capes, went about their business, some of them sniggering over a mug of cheap alcohol.

"We made a hit again, last time!", boasted one of them.

"Yeah, right? Those peasant idiots didn't see anything coming!”

"Hey, guys, how about we loot a dungeon one of these days? I need new relics..."

"Pfft! I told you you should sell this junk on the black market! You don't have the eye for finding the good relics.”

“Hah! Because you think you do?”

The group laughed out loud, their drunkenness making them forget all discretion.

And after all, it wasn't as if there were other wizards in the forest...

Suddenly, a shadow melted over the group, armed with plasma claws ready to tear their victims into shreds. By the time they realized what was happening to them, the bandits found themselves lying on the ground, bleeding, stunned by the violence of the shock and the pain caused by their deep wounds. 

"Wh–?! We are being attacked!”

The one who had shouted was silenced by a fiery blow of a bat on the top of his skull. Without wasting a second, Magna created a ball of fire, which he transformed into a burst of flaming missiles after hitting it with his bat. The remaining bandits were swept away by the blast of explosions.

“Hahaha!! Well, what’s wrong, guys?! Is that all you’ve got?!”

Luck was exulting. His lightning boots and gloves adorned with claws, and his movements as fast as they were unpredictable made him look like a wild animal, an impression reinforced by the appalling smile that devoured his face.

“… !! Magna! They’re coming on your right!”

Thanks to his comrade's warning, Magna was able to react in time and throw an Explosive Fireball at the bandits who were trying to catch him from behind.

“Thanks, buddy!!”

The battle raged on, and the other bandits, alerted by the tumult, gradually joined in, some armed with wands or other relics loaded, ready to fire. But thanks to Luck's detection, and Magna's reactivity, the two Magic Knights were able to avoid fatal attacks and pincers. 

However, they soon realized that something was wrong.

"Why are there always more of them?!", cried Magna, narrowly avoiding a Mud Magic spell.

“… Over there! Look!”

Magna did his best to lock his gaze where his friend told him, and caught a glimpse of the bandits they had already defeated: they were glowing in a green light, and most importantly, were standing up again, ready to cast spells.

“Shit…!! They’ve got healings relics!!”

He dodged the spells in time, and cast an Explosive Fireball back.

"From what I've seen, they're single-use trinkets.", Luck told him between two Thunderclap Orbs. "But if they have a bunch of them, and considering their numbers, our magic and endurance might run out long before they go out of stock!”

Magna swore between his teeth and sent another Grand Slam, most of which hit the bull's-eye. But just before he dodged a spell launched on his right side, he had time to spot the wizards who were staying behind, the ones who were activating the relics to regenerate their fellow comrades.

_Luck is right! If we don't do something, they're going to get the upper hand!_

The fire mage already felt his magical reserves running out low. _Not now, dammit!_ A glance in Luck's direction taught him that his comrade was still far from feeling the same state of fatigue. But even a prodigy like Luck had his limits...

_Tch! Our limits? We’ll just surpass them!! That’s the Black Bulls’ motto!!_

Galvanized, Magna went back to the load, with more and more ardor. However, he was well aware that without a plan, their mission would be doomed to failure...

But what could they do…?

“Hey, Magna!!”

At the brink of exhaustion, the fire wizard barely turned his head in response to Luck's call. Too focused on his retaliation, he almost hit his friend with his bat when Luck came to stand behind him, back to back.

“I’ve got an idea to beat these guys!” (At the tone of his voice, this crazy Luck was apparently having the time of his life.) “We could combine our Flame and Lightning magics!”

Surprised, Magna didn't forget to throw an Explosive Fireball at a group of enemies who were getting too close.

“Hey, that’s a hella good idea!”, he exclaimed. “See, yer pretty clever when you’re starting to cooperate!”

The two friends split up while another assault was repelled. Then Magna finally turned to look at Luck:

“So, what’s the plan? How will ya…”

He paused. Was the bad hunch that seized him on the instant due to the big grin that spread across Luck’s diabolic face, or to this sort of electric whip he was holding in his hands…?

"At my signal, you cast all your magic!”

"Wh-what?!”

Without even having time to react, Magna found herself tied up by the electric whip. The lightning that passed through his body made stars dance in front of his eyes, at the same time as it ripped a cry of pain out of his throat. 

"And... now!”

If he saw nothing but stars, Magna somehow felt perfectly that he was spinning like a top. As if the electric shock wasn't enough, he was now feeling dizzy!

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

"What the hell is this?!”, cried one of the bandits.

Magna, enveloped in the electric whirlwind created by Luck's magic, hit him, before sweeping away one of his accomplices, then another. 

"Ugh...! Quick! Use your spells!", ordered one of the thugs.

At that moment, Magna's confused mind remembered Luck's words. Without really knowing how, he managed to release his mana: flames mixed with lightning, creating a real typhoon that swept away, burned and struck down all the mages present on the spot.

“Hahahaha!! Take this!! _**Crackling Magna Typhooooon!!**_ ”

At the center of this cataclysm, Luck was having a real ball, laughing his head off while the rest of the wizards – including Magna – were screaming at the top of their lungs.

When the cyclone finally subsided, all the bandits were lying unconscious on the ground. Most of the relics had been shattered in the storm, and several trees had been uprooted. Luck, all smiles, looked for Magna. He found him flat on his bottom, stunned but unharmed.

“Haha! Hey Magna!! That was so fun!!”

Brought back to his senses by the joyful voice of his comrade, Magna stood up like a spring, infuriated.

“What’s fun about the fact I got electrocuted and sent out spinning like a goddamn top because of your stupid ideas?!”

“Aw, don’t be like that.”, Luck giggled. “But look at what we’ve done!! Our magics are super explosive when we combine them, aren’t they?!”

Magna gazed over the devastated clearing. As perplexed as he was, he had to admit that this rather extreme plan had nevertheless proved itself to be effective...

“… Well… Let’s say we got the result that we wanted…”, he sighed while throwing away his shades, broken by the sheer force of the combo spell.

“Hehehe! It’s really cool to fight together from time to time~!”

“Tch. Stop laughing like an idiot and come help me tie up these lads, loony…”

Luck chuckled and grinned playfully. As for him, Magna had been so shaken by the last spell – not to mention it dried out his last reserves of mana – he was barely standing on his wobbly feet. In the end, was he working by himself or along with his teammates, Luck was and would always be a walking disaster… 

Suddenly, Luck gave him a powerful pat on the shoulder, which almost made Magna fell on the ground, head first. The blonde head laughed again at this sight.

“Hey, we work well together, right, Magna~?”

“I swear, Luck…!! I’m really gonna kill ya one of these days!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these two so much :')
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @AshenAura


End file.
